


Night Watch (Watch Us)

by EstaJay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I actually managed to feature all the boys for once :D, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), fluffy campfire nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: As the day ends and night begins, the heroes decide the order of night watch. For once, they manage to do it somewhat civilly.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Night Watch (Watch Us)

**Author's Note:**

> An old LW from June that's been rotting away in my drive

It was another night in another generic forest in a Hyrule that no one had claimed as their own yet. The same Hyrulean evergreens stretched out for as far as the eye can see with no discernable features to distinguish was era from another. Not even the monsters could be used as an indicator anymore with how their unknown foe had jumbled all the canon fodder from across time into an incoherent hoard of enhanced beasts. 

But none of that mattered at the moment. With a secured perimeter and no monsters for a several metre radius, the heroes finally had the time to just relax and finally breathe.

Supper was several hours behind them as the heroes let the time drift by around the campfire - talking and bantering and joking and for once lowering their walls low enough to let the others take a peek behind the facade. 

An incoherent tune had started when Sky began to absently strum at his harp. Twilight had plucked a leaf and added his own whistle to the nameless song which was then followed by Hyrule and his recorder...though that was immediately snatched out of his hands by Four with a threat to burn the thing should he ever try using it again. Time played a few sparse notes on his ocarina but otherwise leaned back and let the younger ones enjoy their chaotic tune - watching in amusement as Wild banged an upturned pot out of time with everyone else while Warriors tried to goad Legend into dancing. Wind, their little conductor and maestro, tried to wrangle the song into something coherent with a wave of his baton - but honestly, it was beyond saving and the cacophony was too much fun.

Staying up all night and filling the woodlands with their mad music, however, wasn't an option as another day of battles and monster-slaying and wandering wherever the fuck the portals take them.

Sleep was important, as simple and contentious that statement was. 

"Who wants to take first watch?" Time asked. 

Unsurprisingly, he was met with a chorus of "I will" followed by the rest of the heroes exchanging glances. Of course, no one wanted to fall asleep yet. 

"Why not draw lots like we always do?" Four asked. 

Time shrugged. "I thought that we would have enough maturity between us to sort out tonight's schedule like civilised people."

Legend gave a harsh laugh. "Mature? Civilised? Have you forgotten who you're talking to, old man?" 

His gaze fell on Hyrule and Wild who both threw up their hands in equal indignation.

"I haven't gotten lost yet!"

"I haven't set anything on fire yet!"

They both said defensively at the same time. 

"Key word being yet." Legend said cheekily.

"You're not one to talk." Four said. "Have you forgotten who started the most recent fire?" 

"First off, fuck you." Legend scowled. "Secondly, it seems you've forgotten who started the fire before that, you closet arsonist."

Four smirked. "Takes one to know one."

Legend stood up and growled. "You wanna go, smithy?"

Four stood up as well, arms crossed and head held high. "Name your game, hoarder."

But Twilight immediately stood up between them with both of his hands raised. "Please, no fighting. Not tonight." He said, throwing a desperate glance at Time.

The old man gave a sly smile but said, "Let's keep the peace - for tonight at least."

All three heroes sat down, one relieved and two grumbling. 

"And here I thought you actually had a fucking sense of humour, rancher." Legend said.

"I do! There's just a time and place for everything." Twilight said. 

"Oh how mature. Maybe we should start calling you old man now." Then he turned to Warriors. "You've been rather quiet, pretty boy. Finally lost the last of your braincells?"

"Unlike some people, I'm just trying to be considerate." Warriors said, surprisingly softly.

The captain sat stiffly, careful not to move a muscle. Half his scarf had been completely pulled off his neck and wrapped around Wind, the young sailor snuggling into the soft fabric like a blanket as he leaned against Warriors' shoulder, completely unperturbed by his armour. 

There was no chasing away the smiles spreading across all their faces. 

"I forget how young he is sometimes." Twilight mumbled. 

"Saying that to his face is a good way to earn a kick to the shins - sometimes the fiercest of warriors hide behind the youngest of faces." Warriors then threw a quick wink at Time who sent a small smirk back.

"Looks like the both of you are out of the running for first watch." Time said.

"I'll take the watch before you and our sailor can take the one after." Warriors said pointedly, leaving no room for argument. "He'll be very disappointed if you wake him up late."

Time quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Since when did you start giving orders?"

"I've always been giving orders. I'm a captain after all." Warriors' smile twisted into a playful smirk. "Someone's got to make sure the 'elderly' get enough sleep."

"Oh? I didn't know you cared so much about your own sleep schedule." 

That earned a holler from the rest of the heroes but Warriors still held his head high. 

"So finally admitting that I hold seniority over you?" 

"Never, dumbass."

"You lil shit."

But with wide smiles across both their faces, it was obvious there was only fondness, no malice.

Then Time yawned, stretching his arms while making an exaggerated rumbling sound. "If that's the case then, the three of us will take the later shifts. I trust that the rest of you can work out the remaining shifts without killing each other."

"No promises." Wild said cheekily but that in turn earned him a harsh elbow from Twilight. 

"Just because of that, you and I are turning in now." When Wild started muttering under his breath, Twilight added, "I can and will physically haul you to bed."

"And what? Are you going to sleep on top of me too like an overgrown puppy?" But Wild had already conceded and was making his way to his own bedroll. "I call dibs on the shift after Hyrule then I'll wake grumpy here afterwards."

"I think I'll turn in too." Four said. "I'll take the shift after the rancher and wake up the captain for his."

And with that, nine awake heroes had been whittled down to three.

The gentle strumming of a harp still echoed through the campsite, having never stopped even after the other makeshift instruments had dropped out from a loss of interest. 

"You're still awake Sky?" Hyrule said. "I would have thought you'd be the first one to head to bed."

Sky simply smiled serenely, still strumming. "I stay up much later than you'd expect. It helps me notice things - such as how you two always stay up much later than they should."

Both stiffened before they had a chance to deny it. 

Sky chuckled softly. "I'm not going to pry but try to trust us. I know it's hard but try to feel safe among our number. It might finally give your mind the long needed rest it needs."

Hyrule quickly looked away, refusing to look Sky in the eye.

But Legend sighed. "It's not about trust. I've fallen asleep under worse conditions." he gave a sardonic chuckle. "I guess it's a fear of never waking up again."

Sky quirked his brow at the rare display of openness. "Nightmares?"

"More like a dream that you never want to wake up from."

Sky absently strummed at his harp again. "Music is always soothing for the soul. I may not be as good as my sunshine but I think I'm competent enough. Any requests?"

Hyrule shrugged. "Music sounds good. Don't know any songs though."

Legend opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

Sky waited. 

After a moment, he sighed. "I think any songs I know might do more harm than good."

"That's okay then. I have a song that might do the trick." Then Sky began to strum out a tune, one as precious to him as his beloved. "Oh, one of youth...Courage guide you..."

It took longer than expected but eventually, both Hyrule and Legend drifted off to sleep - leaning against the other's shoulder. 

Sky smiled again. He got up and draped his sailcloth over his sleeping companions. The fire was still strong enough to keep him warm for the night. 

"Guess first watch is mine then."

He continued to strum his harp when he returned to his seat, filling the empty night air with the ballad. He knew, high above, the goddess was smiling down at all her heroes.


End file.
